1. Field of the Invention
The present invention relates to a liquid crystal display, and more particularly to a liquid crystal display that can reduce a manufacturing cost and an inflow of foreign substances.
2. Description of the Related Art
A liquid crystal display (“LCD”), which is one of the most widely used types of flat panel displays (“FPDs”), includes two substrates, on which electrodes are formed, and a liquid crystal layer interposed between the two substrates. In such a liquid crystal display, liquid crystal molecules of the liquid crystal layer are aligned or disposed in accordance with voltages being applied to the electrodes, and thus the quantity of light passing through the liquid crystal layer is adjusted.
A liquid crystal display, which is a passive self-luminous device, includes a liquid crystal panel displaying images and a backlight assembly supplying light to the liquid crystal panel. The backlight assembly is classified into a direct type and an edge type.